


10 Categories: Walt and Jesse

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [39]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Conversations, Family, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pansexual Jesse Pinkman, Queer Walter White, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: 10 Categories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 10





	10 Categories: Walt and Jesse

**AU**

“If you’re gonna do this, Mr White, come work for Gus Fring with me.”

**First Time**

Looking at Jesse Pinkman, Walt thinks, _This one is going to be trouble._

**Adventure**

“How was New Zealand?”

“An adventure,” Jesse quietly answers.

“And Jane?”

“We broke up.”

**Smut**

Mr White has more years of having sex, but he’s had more people.

**Fluff**

Showing off the mobile he made, Jesse says, “Yo, look, Holly, it’s your dad and...”

**Angst**

Teenage Jesse knew Mr White hated him.

Jane dead.

Brock poisoned.

Kid didn’t know shit.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“I’m sorry about your divorce, yo. Hey, uh, want to do something? Like maybe go-karts?”

**Humour**

“You invited Wendy over. Here. For dinner.”

“I made Jesse,” Holly interjects. “Wendy’s nice.”

**Romance**

“So, uh, random- you ever thought of remarrying?”

“In general?”

“Or to me,” Jesse says.

**UST**

There’s moments of attraction.

Fear, confusion, anger, distrust, affection, respect- something always stops both.


End file.
